


Jealousy

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, this is pretty filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Written for the following prompt sent to me on tumblr:"Jealous, angry sex with spanking and teeth marks please!"I hope it sufficiently meets the requirements ;)





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back and I have more porn!

Eddie _felt_ that something was off.

He could not put his finger on what it was exactly, because Venom would not talk to him, but he felt something bleeding through the connection they had.

Eddie was still figuring it out. He was unsure of how anything in his body even worked anymore, but as long as it did work at all, that was fine by him. He just tried to keep Venom fed on Tater Tots, chocolate, chicken wings and bad-guy heads and hoped they would not actively cause any damage to Eddie. Or passively, since he had no idea how they worked together. Sometimes he wondered about it, but as soon as his wondering went over to being worried, Venom sent a wave of calm through him and Eddie immediately felt better.

That was the other thing; they were not only connected physically, but also mentally. Venom was in his brain, quite literally reading his mind. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time, but as vehemently and frequently as they bickered about anything and everything, Eddie had yet to find a solid reason to dislike sharing his mind with Venom.

It was not like the symbiote was constantly watching over his every thought. At least Eddie hoped they were not, but they _were_ linked, and anytime Eddie checked, he could feel Venom’s presence in the back of his mind.

It was comfortable.

Lastly, they shared even more than a mind and body; they shared emotions. Emotions, feelings, sensations – all these were more easily transmittable than thoughts, and thus bled through the connection more easily, even if one of them was trying to be on their own… even if Venom was trying to be on their own; Eddie could not even keep his thoughts to himself. He lacked the skill, the practice and probably most importantly the necessary self-control.

But right now Venom had retreated into a sulky presence at the back of Eddie’s mind and oddly enough he missed them.

Venom had been enthusiastic enough to be back with Eddie and the latter had reciprocated this feeling completely. So much so that he had let down some barriers he had clung onto before.

Like the masturbating thing; it had been a terrifying thought to masturbate not only with somebody else present, but with somebody else inside his mind. But recklessness, prolonged abstinence and the overwhelming sense of joy he felt at Venom’s return, had lowered the barrier and the orgasm this resulted in, had been incredible.

It was no wonder that Venom noticed. And Venom asked. They asked about the purpose (“Reproduction. But also not. Fun, I guess…”), experience (“It’s just… good. It feels amazing. You felt it, didn’t you?” - **Yes.** ) and frequency (“Depends. Every few days at least.”).

Then came the most dreaded question. The conversation was awkward enough, but now, Venom began to materialise around Eddie, tendrils sneaking around his shoulders, a head appearing next to his, eyes meeting in the mirror before them. Eddie could not remember the last time he had brushed his teeth so intently.

**Can I help? I want to join this experience.**

A lick up Eddie’s neck had led him to respond too fast, too eagerly.

“Yeah.” He finished brushing his teeth, rinsed. “We can try.”

And that had been that.

They had tried and it had worked. In fact, it had more than worked; it seemed like they fit together as more than cohabitants of a body. The orgasms Eddie had, were quite literally mind-blowing and his relationship with Venom became more intimate.

This was why Eddie felt their absence so prominently. It felt like a part of him was missing and if he was being honest, he hated the feeling. The only thing he got from Venom was a vague sense of disappointment and a general aura of mopey-ness. But he did not understand the reason for this.

They were just returning home from a friendly dinner with Anne. There was nothing romantic or anything in the sense going on, Dan was out of town at a conference and it had been a month since they had last seen each other, after Eddie had bolted when Venom had made themselves known.

A lot had happened for both of them, so they caught up. Eddie knew, Venom had no problem with Anne; in fact, they liked her, but for some reason they had become less attentive and active during dinner and by the time Eddie hugged Anne goodbye, Venom retreated completely.

As he threw his keys onto the kitchen table and went to the fridge for a beer, he tried to talk to Venom.

“Come on, dude. At least tell me what’s gotten into you. I can feel that you’re hiding from me.”

Everything was quiet. Eddie popped the lid off the beer bottle and threw it into the trash, took a sip, tried again.

“Why are you being all mopey? I can’t do anything about it if I don’t know why.” He knew Venom would want him to apologise. But when the symbiote remained quiet still, Eddie decided he would try one more time.

“You know what?” he said and grinned. “You’re a coward. Only cowards hide away from their problems.”

The reaction came immediately. Eddie’s mind felt flooded with the sudden presence, his body was being ripped out of his control, the beer bottle was thrown into the trash like the cap, Eddie heard it break.

“Hey!” he exclaimed.

 **Shut up.** Venom said. Their voice was not loud in the immediate sense, but it was overwhelmingly _everywhere_. And Eddie obeyed at once. He was not really sure if it was completely his decision, but he did not complain either way.

 **You’re an asshole** Venom spat. Eddie raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Venom knew it. **You still love her. You always say you don’t but you do and you try to lie to me.**

If Venom was in front of him, Eddie would have done a double take. But he caught himself staring at the kitchen curtains in disbelief and got his wits back together.

“I don’t! How often have we been over this?” This was really the reason for Venom’s behaviour?

He tried to move, but he found could not.

“Let me go,” Eddie protested, but he was hit with a wall of **No**.

He felt Venom’s tendrils snaking down his arms, curling around his fingers, wrists, forearms. But it was less encasing like the suit, Venom’s full form. No, it was more like a touch, restricting, active touch.

 **Mine.** echoed through Eddie’s mind accompanied by a wave of breath-taking possessiveness. **All mine.**

“You’re jealous?” Eddie asked, even though he had the answer already, feeling it coursing through his veins as if he was feeling it himself.

“Fuck,” he cursed to himself, not expecting an answer.

 **Yes.** Venom said and promptly, Eddie felt their tendrils slithering down beneath the hem of his trousers and underwear. He gasped.

“Really?” His question went unanswered.

Venom knew exactly what to do to elicit a specific response from Eddie and they used this knowledge extensively.

They touched, tendrils everywhere, covering him, teasing, but never giving him enough. Slowly, Eddie felt himself getting hard. He reached to unbutton his trousers and to his surprise, Venom did not hold him back. He kicked them off, across the kitchen floor and for a brief moment, he became aware of his situation; he stood in the middle of the kitchen, half undressed, about to have sex with an alien parasite… symbiote. Eddie was still working on that.

But then Venom started to materialise, still connected to Eddie, still touching, teasing, however now Eddie had an opposite; Venom was mostly solid and that made everything much more real. Less absurd.

The ease with which Venom wiped everything off the table, was frightening and honestly too hot for Eddie to fully process it. Then, Eddie was being slammed against the hard surface; he was going to have bruises on his hips, but Venom’s touches became more intense. He felt a tendril circling his entrance, slick and ready, while Venom pressed up against his back, one hand between Eddie’s shoulder blades to keep him down. Venom’s tongue licked along his neck and jawline, while they spoke up in his mind, voice still overpoweringly intense.

**You have _me_ now. **

‘As if that wasn’t clear already,’ Eddie thought to himself, but apparently they heard him.

**No sass.**

With these words, the tendril pushed in and Eddie choked on nothing. Maybe he choked on air… or his own saliva; he could not tell, but eventually, he caught his breath. Venom was thrusting into him gently, too gently, the tendril expanding slightly, but not enough and they were still not paying any attention to his dick.

“More,” Eddie panted. Not a second later, a sharp pain exploded across his left ass cheek. He gasped.

“Did you just –” Another slap made his skin tingle with pain, sensitive under Venom’s touch.

**Quiet.**

Eddie was painfully hard by now. He clasped a hand across his mouth in a desperate attempt to keep the whimper in, however unsuccessfully.

Another slap. His ass was hurting, but it was good, it was so good; the pain was acting like an amplifier to his arousal and in desperation, Eddie tried to thrust his hips up against the table top he was currently pressed onto. That turned out to be a bad idea as well. Venom quite literally ripped the rest of his clothes off his body.

The next slap landed on Eddie’s other ass cheek. It was unexpected and sent a moan over his lips.

 **You’re mine.** Venom was filling his entire mind; there was nothing there that was not them; no thought, no feeling.

Eddie just nodded. He could not do much more.

The tongue was back against his neck, slipping in between tendrils that were wrapping around Eddie’s throat, choking him. Broken off moans left his lips; he felt so close to release, and his dick had not even been touched yet.

The tendril in his ass was still going at the painfully leisurely pace, but it had expanded, it was thicker now, stretching Eddie and it was almost painful, but not quite. It was exquisite.

The spanking had stopped; instead, Eddie was now acutely aware of the tendrils massaging his thighs, coming closer to his dick, closer, then finally wrapping around and giving an experimental stroke.

Eddie let out an obscene moan at the feeling of Venom playing with his balls, thrusting into him deeper than before, tightening their tendrils around his dick. He thrust into the touch, finally having some delicious friction.

He felt Venom’s tongue against his shoulder; it could have been a warning, but when Venom sank their teeth into the nape of Eddie’s neck, he arched off the table. The bite was not immediately painful. The sensation was actually increasing his arousal, but then the pain kicked in and he gasped.

“You bit me?” he managed to press out between clenched teeth.

 **Don’t move** Venom said firmly. That very second, the tendril fucking Eddie, changed its angle slightly and hit his prostate full on. He was pretty sure, he blacked out for a second; the pleasure was overwhelming. Finally Venom was jerking him off, all while keeping one tendril tightly wrapped around the base of his dick. Like a cock ring. Eddie unclenched his teeth, groaned, clenched them again. The muscles in his jaw were hurting. This was too much, he felt like he was going to pass out any second, and yet somehow Venom knew exactly how much Eddie could take.

Another bite at his neck made Eddie cry out, before he managed to mumble some words against the cool wood of the table.

“I didn’t even move.”

 **You liked it. You liked _me_ doing it** Venom replied immediately.

“Yes.” It had not been a question, but Eddie felt the need to confirm it anyway. In response, Venom sped up their moves, pumping into him relentlessly, spreading him even wider, filling him up more and more, all while massaging his cock, tendrils running around it tightly, rubbing over the tip, playing with his balls.

Every one of Venom’s thrusts was accompanied by a cry, a whimper from Eddie’s throat; it was so good, so, _so_ good and Eddie was ready to come, ready to shoot his load so hard that he was sure he was going to pass out from it, but Venom would not let him.

A tear rolled down Eddie’s cheek; immediately Venom’s tongue caught it.

“Please,” Eddie whimpered. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he  wondered how he could still form words.

“Please,” he begged, but Venom remained quiet, fucking into him, jerking him off, dragging their teeth along Eddie’s shoulder blades, tongue curling along his neck and jaw. A tendril was playing with his nipples and just as Eddie thought, he would never see the end of this, Venom released the tendrils around his dick, thrust in one more time, pressing up against Eddie’s back and whispered one word in Eddie’s mind that echoed throughout his whole being.

**Come.**

And Eddie did. The pleasure was more than he could handle; and it was not only his own, it was Venom’s as well. They felt as strongly as Eddie did and in this case, spurred on by Eddie’s own sensations gave these back to him doubly. This shared experience was unlike anything they had done before and the sheer power of the orgasm made Eddie black out for a moment.

The next thing, he knew was Venom’s voice inside his head.

 **Eddie, Eddie** they said.

“Yeah,” he responded weakly.

 **Ah, good you’re back. I’m gonna get us to bed**. Promptly, Eddie’s limbs started moving and before long he was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, still blissed out. Venom’s tongue was trailing over his body, cleaning him up; they were still materialised outside Eddie.

When their tongue swept over the bite marks at his shoulder, Eddie flinched.

“Ow,” he whined.

 **You taste good** Venom said, but Eddie heard the apology in his voice, felt the remorse in his veins.

Eventually Venom settled down, retracting into Eddie’s skin.

“Stay,” Eddie whispered.

**I’m always there.**

“Stay here… out. I wanna touch.”

Venom stayed, laying across Eddie like a blanket, a hand entwining fingers with Eddie’s own.

There was a lot going on in his mind right now, but Eddie could not sort through it. His brain was still muddled from the excellent sex they had just had. It was absurd how good it had been, but Eddie would not have it any other way. The feeling of Venom against him, their thoughts and feelings tangled together in a comfortable mess; this was bliss.

“You were jealous?” he finally muttered. Venom stayed quiet for a moment.

 **I saw your mind. I know your thoughts. You still want her back.** Venom was not wrong. There was some part of Eddie that still yearned for the easy domesticity he had had with Anne, for the comfort of requited love and affection. But mostly, he had moved on.

“It was a good time, V.” He was not sure when that nickname had developed. “I was a bit nostalgic, but I don’t want her back. I’ve moved on.” It was true and Eddie felt that Venom understood in the way they sent a wave of contentment through him.

 **Mine.** reverberated in Eddie’s mind again, only this time, it was not annoying to hear it, and it did not turn him on. It was just the statement of a fact. A very true fact.

“Yeah, yours,” Eddie said and squeezed the hand he was holding.

Warmth spread in his chest. Venom had not had competition in weeks; ever since they were back together, Eddie had started spending less and less time going out, focussing all his energy on Venom. And as much as he liked to pretend that it was just because they shared a body and mind, that was not really it.

Eddie had never quite been able to put a finger on what exactly had been going on until now. But he was sure.

“You don’t have to be jealous,” he said. Immediately a spike of doubt and disbelief shot through him; Eddie squeezed Venom’s hand again and turned his head to look at his symbiote.

“I’m serious; there’s really no reason.” Venom’s eyes were almost completely closed, as Eddie tried to reassure him. They reminded him dimly of Mr. Belvedere, when the cat had been comfortably nestled against Anne.

 **And how should I know? You never tell me anything** Venom whined.

“I tell you everything!” Eddie protested. This was not fair. “Besides, you live in my brain! You know it all anyway.”

 **Hmm.** was all Venom had to offer. **Go on then.**

“I love you.”

Everything remained quiet. Eddie’s mind felt like a vacuum; Venom was unnoticeable. Their eyes were open now, looking at Eddie, but they were quiet.

**What?**

“Yeah…” Eddie mumbled. There was really not much more he could say. That was the plain truth. He loved Venom; he had tried to deny it, but that had gotten him nowhere. Now he was admitting that he was in love with this alien that shared his existence and all he got was a ‘what?’. It was pretty underwhelming.

**Say it again.**

“Why?”

 **Just do.** Venom insisted. And after a short break **Please?**

“I love you.” Eddie smiled.

Venom’s presence around him tightened, but it was not uncomfortable. It felt more like a loving embrace.

Then Eddie was being kissed; Venom’s tongue licking along his lips, pushing inside, possessively. And yet the kiss was tender.

 **Love** Venom said in Eddie’s mind and a sweet feeling of deep affection rushed through him.

**I love you too.**

Eddie felt the sting of the bite marks fade away as Venom healed them, feeling his symbiote inside his body and out, in his mind and on his skin and he knew with complete certainty that Venom was telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ;)
> 
> As always, kudos and comments keep me up and running so feel free to leave them <3


End file.
